


Living with the devil's king daugther

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Devil, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: Sakura who now living in the human world gets a new roommate but wasn't excepting the roommate to be the devil's king daughter.





	1. The beginning of a new friendship with the devil?

Sakura was getting ready to start her new life in the human world after graduating from heaven school as she was just a young newbie angel when she first saw her mom friends went to live with the humans and now that she is a fully certified grow up teenager angel with her friends Ai and Junko who are going to the human world with her.

"Books check, bags check, suitcase check, angel calling device check hmm that looks like everything I need for my stay in the human world," Sakura says after ticking off the things in her list and was about to leave to meet her parents at the gate but stop as she forgets the most important item.

"I can't believe I almost forget this," Sakura says after opening her drawer and taking out the item that was so important to her that she held it close to her chest.

"I wonder when I get to meet the girl that give me this when I was a kid," Sakura says before heading towards the door to meet her friends and her parents at the gate.

When Sakura got to the gate, she saw Ai and Junko were talking to Kotaro who was their boss/teacher at their school. Sakura made her way over there to chat with them before going to say goodbye to her parents.

"Hey Ai, Junko."

"Hey Sakura, are you excited to go to the human world?" Junko asked.

"Yes I am and I can't wait to what's it like down there," Sakura replied back.

"Remember we can' let anyone find out we are angels or else we be in big trouble if we were to get found out by the humans," Ai says with a stoic look on her face.

"Geez Ai you don't have to be such a worrywart." Sakura says while giving Ai a playful punch on the arm

"Ai is correct Sakura you have to be very careful not get into trouble down there, if any one founds out what you are, we have to bring you back and ease thier memony of you." Kotaro says before leaving them on their own to do his own thing.

The three of them just chat among themselves before Ai spoke up.

"Sakura let's go see your parents before we have to leave," Ai says.

The red-head nodded and the three of them walked over there where the red-head's parents are. When Sakura, Ai and Junko arrived at the gate, they saw the red-head family talking with thier parents 

"Look Sakura, it's your mom and dad over there..." Junko didn't get to say anything as she saw the red-head running towards them at high speed.

"MOM, DAD, I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH." Sakura says after doing a short leap into her parents arms.

"Sakura dear, don't start crying yet you haven't even left yet." The older angel woman said before rubing her daugther hair in a soothing manner to calm her daugther down.

"She is right Sakura, you should be happy not in tears."

"I know but I... I just miss you guys a lot." Sakura says as she let go of her mom and dad so she can wipe the tears coming down her face.

"Do you want a hug dear?"

Sakura just nodded and give her parents the biggest hug ever that she didn't almost let go of them except Ai told the red-head it was time to go so Sakura hesitantly let go of her parents and walked to the gate with Ai and Junko.

"Sakura don't forget, devils are our enemies and if you see one of them get rid them as they are evil and they will bring harm to the human world."

Sakura took her dad's words at heart and took one last look at her parents before waving goodbye to her parents as she flaps her wings and started to fly down to the human world to start her new life with her friends.

Two weeks have passed since Sakura left her home in heaven to live in the human world and she is enjoying every moment of it as there were so many things she hasn't seen before. Like different types of food and new technology that was different from her own technology.

She also went to a human school where she made so many human friends upon her first day there which she is happy that she made so many friends with the human's and Sakura was also very popular with the girls of the human world that she received love confession from them but Sakura herself turn each one of them down every time as she never believe in love or the point of being in a relationship with them as someday Sakura may have to leave the human world.

Sakura was walking to her new home which was a big apartment at a high price that no human could afford to have but thanks to her powers Sakura managed to get the apartment for free from the nice man and not to pay for rent.

I'm home finally." Sakura says as she takes her shoes off and was about to rest in her room for the remaining hours she has before making dinner for herself and work on some homework before going to sleep herself.

Sakura went into the kitchen and open the fridge to grab some ingredients from the fridge and a few pots to make her favorite human meal of all time, tomato spinach shrimp pasta that she first had when she went to this pasta restaurant in the human world.

Sakura was about to start cooking until she heard was someone eating in her room so she rushed into her room to see some girl with blonde hair with orange and green highlights and Sakura took a closer look at the girl who was a devil with bright red horns on the blonde girl and a tail that was moving back and forward.

"You lowly d-devil what you doing here in my room and how did you get in here?" Sakura asked the devil girl who just was continuing eating chips on her double bed.

The blonde girl throws the bag of chips onto the ground and hopped off the redhead's bed to face the red-head who was shaking in fear.

"I am your new roommate and one more thing I am not some lowly devil, I am the devil's king daughter."


	2. Going to school with Saki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura day couldn't get any worse than living with Saki as now she to go to school with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys read this chapter, please read chapter one first because I have rewritten it.

Sakura was now sitting down on the floor with the so-called devil king daughter just sitting across from her with a small table from separating them that Sakura was about to use her powers to blown up the devil girl in her room but chose to talk with her instead as she doesn't want to destroy her very own room.

"I"m gonna ask you again, who the heck are you and how did you get into my home, you low life devil," Sakura asked the girl again who was just playing with her hair.

"Hey that is rude, I told you before I am not some low-level devil in the underworld, I am in fact the devil king daughter and if you don't, believe me, I can call my dad right now if you want?" 

The blonde girl says as she takes out a small device from her lower pocket and was about to dial her dad until the redhead stops the blonde girl from doing so.

"Anyway, what is your name cutie."

"M-my name is Sakura Minamoto."

"Nice to meet ya Sakura, I'm Saki Nikaido." 

Saki says as she tries to shake the redhead's hand which Sakura hesitantly shake back the blonde girl hand.

"You do know I am an angel right?" Sakura says after shaking Saki's hand.

"Yeah, so what, I don't see the problem Sakura, who says angels and devil can't be friends with each other," Saki says as she took a step closer to the redhead and warp one her arms around Sakura.

"It's just you know angels and devils have been fighting for a long time and I don't think we should be friends with each other and if your dad and my boss find you living here, both us know there will be consequences to pay."

"Well as long your boss and my dad don't find out about us and as long none of us don't snitch on each other, everything will be alright."

"Y-yeah sure," Sakura says in a nervous tone as she gets out of Saki grip on her.

"You just stay right here Saki and I will be back right ok?"

"Yeah ok Sakura."

Saki says before laying down on the bed again.

Sakura quickly walks out of the room and made her way towards the kitchen table where her school bag is. Sakura took her angel device out of the lower section of the bag and started to dial to call her boss.

"Come on, come on picked up please Kotaro," Sakura says in a panic voice.

Sakura was about to give up until she heard him speaking on the device.

"Hey Sakura, what I can I do for yo..." Kotaro didn't finish talking as he heard the redhead talking really fast.

"Sakura calm down, I can't understand what you are saying so slow down."

"I SAID I GOT THE DAUGTHER KING LIVING WITH ME AND I ASKED YOU WHAT ON WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF HER," Sakura says after ranting about the new problem she has to deal with now.

"Calm down Sakura, so I can help you."

After a few minutes of soft breathing, Sakura finally explains the solution to her boss.

"Now I see the problem and has this Saki who is calling herself the devil king daughter has hurt you at all or did something else happened to you instead."

Kotaro asked in a concerned tone.

"No, she hasn't done anything to me or anything else that I know of," Sakura says in a more quiet voice now to not alert Saki that she is talking to her boss.

"For Sakura, just keep an eye on her and make sure she stays out of trouble as word gets if the devil daughter king is living in the human with an angel, things can get a lot worse for you and us."

"So I go talk to my superior and see if I can transfer this Saki into your school tomorrow.

"Yes sir, I will keep an eye on her, you can count on me, wait sir what did you say"? Sakura didn't get her answer as Kotaro already hung up on her.

"Well that just got a lot worse then I thought, now I have to go school with her tomorrow," Sakura says in an angry voice that she didn't noticed or hear Saki walking out of her room and was now standing right in front her.

"Hey, Sakura, who are you talking to?"

Sakura now started to panic as she just told her boss about Saki and here she is standing right there demanding an answer from her.

"Um well, you see..." Sakura couldn't bring to tell Saki that she just dob on her.

"Oh, that just was Ai calling me about our homework for tomorrow and other stuff."

Sakura was hoping for Saki to believe her lie that she told the blonde girl which is the first lie she ever told and hope the last one she never has to make another one in the future.

"Oh, that is all? I was worrying over for nothing, anyway, what's for dinner tonight I am staving like crazy." Saki says after taking her seat on the dinner table with a knife and fork already in her hands.

Sakura let a sigh of relief as she thought Saki never would believe her but here she is just sitting on the dinner table waiting to be fed like a child who wants to get the first slice of cake.

Sakura resumed cook dinner for herself and her new guest in her home which took about 30 minutes to cook and another few for it to simmer down, then the redhead took out two plates to put the tomato spinach shrimp pasta on. Sakura made her way towards the table where Saki is sitting and as soon she place the food down on the table, Saki already starting chowing on the tomato spinach shrimp pasta.

And Sakura just eats quietly while Saki is still chowing down the tomato spinach shrimp pasta like it's nothing.

After a few minutes of eating, the two were finally done and Sakura took the two plates to the sink to do the dishes which didn't take long to do as she uses her power to clean it very fast as she needs to get ready for bed as it was very late and she needed to get up very early.

After a half hour of getting ready, Sakura was about to tune in for the night until she heard a small cough from behind her.

"What do you want now Saki, can't you see I'm very tired and I want to go sleep," Sakura says in an angry tone.

"Um, where do I sleep?"

"YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AND NO MORE TALKING ABOUT IT ARIGHT."

"Why I can't I sleep on the same bed as you, we can have a little girl talk and other stuff before we go to bed."

"NO I AM SLEEPING ALONE AND THAT IT SO GOODNIGHT," Sakura says before heading into her room and taking an out spare blanket and pillow and throw it on the ground for Saki to use before locking her door to go to sleep.

"Wow, that was rude."

Saki picked up the pillow and the blanket and made her way to the couch and instantly she already fell sleep with a devilish smile on her face.

Sakura was just lying awake in her bed cause she couldn't sleep with the so-called devil staying in her home.

"I can't believe this happening to me and to make matter worse I have to go school with her tomorrow."

Sakura started to rub her head in frustrating as she was getting annoyed with this sudden predicament that just occurs in her own home and she has to deal with it on her own tomorrow.

"Well I hope everything will go alright tomorrow," Sakura says before closing her eyelids and finally drifting off to sleep after looking at the clock in her room and didn't realize it so late in the night.

Sakura woke up to see the sun shining in her room because she forget to close the curtain but that not the reason she woke in the first place because she saw Saki cuddling her with the blonde arms wrap around her back a bit tight.

"Hey, I thought I told you to sleep outside on the couch, not in my room."

"And how did you get into my room cause I'm sure I locked the door to my room."

"Oh sorry, forget to mention that I sleepwalk sometimes and I like to cuddle as well," Saki says after letting go her hold on the redhead.

"And I use my portal to teleport into your room while I was sleepwalking.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" Saki asked.

"Get your own breakfast," Sakura says before getting out the bed and heading to the bathroom with her school clothes to get ready for school soon.

"Wow, that was really really rude of her," Saki says in a sight annoy tone.

Saki walked out of the room and made her into the kitchen to find something to eat, which Saki found a box of cereal in the top shelf

"This cereal will have to do for now," Saki says before pouring the milk into the bow with the cereal.

A few minutes later Sakura came out the shower, all fresh up and with a strawberry scent coming from her hair.

"Hey looking good there Sakura, your looks will blow away the stupid boys of this world and who knows maybe one them confess their undying love to you."

Saki says while trying not to let laugh out loud.

Sakura rolled her eyes before speaking."I have already turned down more then dozen confession from the human girls of this world and if any boys confess to me, I will simply turn them down the same way."

"I don't believe in love as well and I got ready to leave for school."

Sakura was about to go until Saki stop her.

"What?"

I want to go to this school of yours, so take me with you." Saki says with her arms cross.

Sakura was hoping that she didn't have to go school with Saki today but she has orders to follow and Kotaro did say he gonna transfer the blonde girl into her school.

Sakura let a deep sigh before telling Saki she can come with her today and with the flick of her hand, Sakura made a copy of her uniform but to fit Saki's size.

"Hurry up and put it on, we are already late as it is."

"Fine fine, geez don't get your head stuck up your ass." Saki took the uniform from Sakura and went into the bathroom to change into and it didn't take long for Saki to change.

The two left the apartment to go school and Sakura took a look at her angel device to see how much time she has left before they are both late and much to her relief there is a lot of time before they have head to school.

Sakura started to walk at a slow pace so she can enjoy the sight breeze blowing past her hair and also she can unwind from all the stress that happened yesterday. Of course, Sakura would enjoy it if wasn't Saki ruining everything from destroying the flowers nearby to threatening the other walkers that go past them.

"This is gonna be a long day," Sakura says before letting out a deep sighed.

It wasn't long for Sakura and Saki to get to the school where Sakura told the front lady that Saki would be joining her today at her school.

"It's a bit late for another student to join us at this time of the year, but nonetheless welcome to our school Saki." 

The older woman handed Saki a map of the school along with her school ID and her home class detail that Saki needs to go to.

Sakura thank the lady and made her way to class with Saki towing behind her and it wasn't long before they arrived at the room where they need to be, Sakura opens the door and took her seat by the window where Saki took the seat beside her.

"Looks Ai and Junko aren't here yet, they must be getting ready or just at the local bakery getting their favorite bread again."

"Hey, Sakura, where we do start doing school stuff cause I am bored now," Saki says while playing with her thumb.

"Home class will start soon, we just have to wait for the teacher to show up and do the roll call."

"How lame, we have to wait for this teacher to this dumbass roll call," Saki says while beginning to bother the redhead with questions.

Sakura just started to ignore Saki and continuing look out the window until her angel's friends show up and it wasn't long before both them show up with bread in their hands.

"Morning Sakura, how are you today?" Junko asked after finishing her bread in her hand.

"I'm doing fine I guess, just a bit stress about something that happened last night."

"Sakura care to tell me and Ai about your sudden problem."

Sakura let out a deep sighed before whispering in Ai's and Junko ears telling them about Saki which both of them let out a loud yell that causes the other students and the blonde girl to look at them before Sakura dismiss them that there nothing to worry about.

"Did Saki do anything to you Sakura."

"No Junko, Saki didn't do anything to me, beside her destroy the flowers and bothering the other people on the way to school.

"Does anyone know about this Sakura," Ai asked with a serious tone.

"No the only ones that do know about this is you two and Kotaro."

"I see then, what is your plan to get rid of he..." Ai didn't finish her sentence as the teacher came in and started to do the roll call.

After doing the roll call, the teacher put down the book and started to speak.

"Students we have a new student joining us today, oh she's here already so why don't you introduced yourself."

"Man this is such a pain in the butt. Saki says before making her up to the front of the class.

"Hey there I'm Saki Nikaido, and blah blah can I go sit down now? This is boring."

"Please Saki don't be like that, tell us about yourself and where you are staying."

"Fine then, I'm am the devil's king daughter and I am staying with that girl over there who is now my roommate," Saki says with a slight smirk that started to form on her face.

All the girls in the room started to look at Sakura.

Sakura started to panic as Saki just told the biggest secret about her being a devil king daughter but much to her relief, the teacher just patted Saki on her back and let out a small chucked before speaking.

"Saki you sure are joker huh, anyway please take your seat so we can begin class."

"But I am the devil king daughter," Saki says before going back to her seat while not noticing the several death glares from the girls in the room that only Ai and Junko were the only ones to noticed them.

Sakura was now in the cooking room as this is her favorite subject as she always makes meals for her family and friends back in heaven. And now she gets to cook again in the human world.

But she would enjoy the cooking class today if Saki wasn't her cooking partner which Sakura was hoping to not be pair up with her, but here she is trying to make simply fried rice with chicken and to say it wasn't going so well as Saki already burnt the rice and overcook the chicken.

And not to mention Saki almost burnt the cooking room.

Saki was about to continue trying cooking the fried rice with chicken until Sakura stop her and told the devil girl to take a seat and give up on it as there was nothing left to cook with. Sakura just sat down on the opposite kitchen table with Saki sitting on the other side while whistling quietly and Sakura was just watching her angel friends and the other students cooked.

The redhead let out a deep sighed as she was hoping today would stress-free where she can cook to her heart's content but of course, she had to pair with Saki on the first of day of class which was cooking. And Sakura was hoping the next one will be less stressful.

But Sakura was so wrong as Saki was goofing around in the next class which was Saki throwing paint around the art room and all over other the students as her as well along with Ai and Junko and the teacher as well.

The next one was just as bad as Saki pulled out all the plants and chuck them on the ground to stomp on them and destroying all the pots afterward which Sakura uses her power to fix all of them which left her drain.

The next few class started to take it's toll on Sakura as Saki just keep destroying more and more stuff and the redhead fixing the blonde girl mess every time.

The last one was sports which Saki did not destroy or try to stomp on them, instead took in the sport actives with everyone else and was winning every one of them.

This gives the redhead to rest for a bit as she uses too much of her power to fix Saki mess so Sakura just closes her eyes for a bit until it was time to go home.

Sakura woke up a bit later thanks to Ai and Junko telling her everyone has gone home and Saki was just waiting for her.

Sakura quickly got up and made her way to the entrance of the school where her locker is but not saying thanks to her friends. When Sakura got to the locker, she saw Saki standing there holding a baseball in her hand throwing up and down in the air.

"Oh hey there Sakura, let's go home now cause I'm am starving."

Sakura wanted to argue with Saki but she was too stressful and too tried to argue back with Saki. So she just nodded and started to walk back to her home while trying to pass out on the way back.

The walk back was quiet and peaceful which Sakura noticed Saki not being a pain in the butt for once but she is glad Saki is acting normal then what she did today.

Sakura also noticed seven girls from before the same ones that confess their feelings to her a few weeks back are walking towards them.

"Hey, why do you get to go home with the beloved angel of our school huh, don't think we haven't noticed you causing trouble for Sakura and we want you to stop ruining her life, you demon."

Saki was trying not to snicker as the girl in front her would never believe what she or Sakura is really is.

"Look, girls, I don't what your deal is but I don't care and I am going home with her and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You are lying to me, there no way Sakura would let you stay with her, right Sakura?"

Sakura just wanted to go home to rest and not to deal this stuff anymore so she told the other girl about Saki living with her.

"No this can't be happening right now, I love you Sakura and you just turn down my confession of love and the others girls as well"

"I was hoping that when you and I finish school together, I can move in with you and we can become closer with each other by making sweet love but now that can't happen now because of her."

"And if I can't have you to myself, I will kill you and then that girl afterward then I kill myself."

The older girl made a quick lunge towards them until Sakura uses the last reaming of her power to frozen them in time along with everything around them before passing out on the ground as she was too exhausted from today events.

Saki went up to the frozen girl the one with the knife in her hand and started to poke the side of her face with her finger.

"Wow, this is really an impressive feat to pull off Sakura, anyway let's go hom..." Saki didn't get to finish speaking as she saw the redhead just snoring away on the ground with a bit of saliva coming out of her mouth.

"Geez Sakura, you shouldn't be sleeping on the ground but then again it was me who cause you to be like that in the first place," Saki says before picking up the redhead bag and carrying Sakura in a bridal carry.

But not before easing the other girl's memory of her and Sakura and unfroze them as well.

It wasn't long before both of them got home but not getting a lot of looks from the onlookers on the way home.

Saki teleports them both inside the apartment as she has no free hands to get the key from Sakura's bag. Saki walked to where she slept last night and quietly place the sleeping redhead on the couch and put the blanket on her before Saki makes her way towards the kitchen to start cooking.

Sakura woke up a few hours later and she noticed it just was a bit in the evening as the sun was soon going down.

"Hey Sakura, you wake yet? cause I have cooked us some dinner for us to eat."

Sakura was now worried about Saki cooking as she almost burn the cooking room today in school but much to her surprise, the food was not burnt so Sakura is glad Saki manage not to mess up anything else.

After eating and doing the dishes, the two were ready getting for bed as it was now nighttime and Saki was already on the couch about to go sleep until she saw Sakura looking at her.

"Do you need something Sakura?"

"Just this once Saki, I will allow you to sleep in my bed just for tonight and only for tonight as thanks for cooking dinner."

Saki quickly rushed into the redhead's room but not before giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek which left her brushing madly. Sakura walked into her room to see Saki already in bed while grinning back at her.

Sakura let out a deep sighed before joining Saki in the bed and as soon she got in the bed, Saki already started to cuddle her which she didn't want to happen to her as she not used to this type of affection from her or from anyone else as she doesn't see the point of it. 

But she has to get used to Saki cuddles from now as she will be living with the devil king daughter from now on and she hopes her new life can't get any worse than this.

Sakura was about to close her eyes to sleep until she heard Saki sleeptalking.

"Thanks for putting up with me Sakura and I hope we stay friends for a long time," Saki says before interlocking her fingers with the redhead before resuming cuddling her again.

Sakura started to brush again with the sudden hand holding, she wanted to pull her hand away from the blonde's but didn't want to as the look of Saki sleeping face was too cute for Sakura to refuse her.

"So maybe living with Saki won't be so bad," Sakura says before closing her eyes and finally went to sleep with a sight smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Getting to know Saki


	3. Getting to know the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got a drawing tablet now, I do and can't wait to start drawing but mostly it's will in my drawing book as I am not ready for digital yet.

It's has been four months since Saki the devil king's daughter has moved in with Sakura and the two have somehow become good friends but Sakura is still wary of her as Saki might suddenly betray her by killing her or worse take her to the underworld where she might be used as a torture toy for all eternity for all the other devils down there or even worse get turn into a devil herself where she will commence evil deeds like killing her friends and the other angels in heaven.

Saki hasn't done that yet to her but she still gotta keep up her guard just in case.

Sakura woke up to Saki sightly playing with her red hair which causes her to face the blonde girl who has a concern look on her face.

Sakura has gotta used to Saki playing with her hair every morning and at nighttime as well and despite living with Saki for four months she hasn't done anything about the devil girl playing with her hair.

"Sorry did I wake you up Sakura?"

"No, you didn't Saki I was already awake."

Of course, she was lying about what she said.

"Hey Saki, umm since it's the weekend how about we go out and do sightseeing and after that, we can go have some lunch at this restaurant that I like to go to on my day off."

"Why do you want to go out with me all of sudden?" Wait a second it so you blow off my head off again and here I thought we got past that stage as the angel and devil thing but I guess I was wrong."

"No, you are wrong Saki, I-I.."

"What Sakura, spit it out already cause I can't be bothered to deal with you anymore."

"I-I WANT TO KNOW YOU SAKI BETTER AS MY FRIEND NOT AS THE DEVIL."

Sakura closes her eyes as she was shocked by what she said.

I can't believe I said I wanted to get know Saki better and if what she just laughs at m..." Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Saki's hands-on hers.

Sakura looked up to see Saki crying of tears of joy and brushing madly as well.

"I have been waiting for you to say that since we first met and I am glad you have said it cause I want to get to know you as well, so when do we leave?" Saki asked excitedly.

"Well, we can leave after eating some breakfast."

Sakura removes Saki's hand from hers and got up and was about to head towards the kitchen until Sakura stopped in her tracks and went back to where Saki is.

"Hey Saki, do you want to help me cook our breakfast."

"Sure I can help you cook and I have been getting better at cooking so let's do this."

And true to her word, Saki has gotta better at cooking and hasn't burnt anything this time much to Sakura's relief.

After cooking the chicken with rice, the two went into their own room after Sakura uses her power to build Saki a room into another part of her home.

Saki was deciding on what to wear on her outing with Sakura as this is the first time they are going out together beside going to school.

"No this won't do all, gah this is so hard to choose and I have to hurry up or else Sakura gonna leave without me and I can't afford to lose this chance."

After an hour of choosing on what to wear with her outing with Sakura, Saki was now wearing short denim with a black shirt and a pair of sunglass that matches her hair.

"Damn do I look hot or what," Saki says as she keeps checking herself out in the mirror before leaving her room.

"Hey, Sakura are you read..."

Saki didn't finish speaking as she was shocked by what the redhead was wearing which was a short black skirt with a black and white line shirt with a brown jacket.

And a pair of pink polka dots ribbon's

"Wow Sakura, you look so stunning in that, are you trying to win me over"? Saki teases the redhead while keeping her eyes on Sakura.

"Saki just because we have become good friends over the couple months despite being you the king's daughter and me an angel, doesn't mean I won't accept your compliment."

"Now let's go," Sakura says as she walks towards the door.

"Geez Sakura, can't you accept my compliment about how stunning you look and I didn't realize but Sakura does have a nice pair of legs for an angel that is."

"Well, I better catch up with Sakura before she leaves me behind.

Unknown to Saki, Sakura was brushing madly on what the devil girl said about her looking so stunning as this is the first time that a devil give her compliment.

Which causes her to smile as she wasn't expecting it from Saki but maybe in the near future, she will wear more stylish clothing to get more compliments out of Saki.

"So Sakura where are we going?" Saki asked after finally catching up to the redhead

"Well I looked on my angel device that there is a nearby local parade just not far from where we are, and after that, we can go to one of my favorite cafe's that I liked.

"Well, what we waiting for? Let's go."

Saki says as she takes Sakura hand and interlock's her fingers with the redhead's and started to walk towards where the parade is.

And to say the least Saki and Sakura got a lot looks from old people to younger such as a young couple who are both girls who assume Saki and Sakura are couple like them and on their first date.

Sakura did try telling the couple that she and Saki are not a couple and not on a date but the two girls didn't believe her and just told her to fun with her girlfriend before leaving the two to go on their date.

Sakura let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Saki can you let go of my hand now cause it'embarrassing and I don't want any more humans to assume we are a couple cause you know I'm an angel and you are a devil."

Saki started to laugh out loud before facing the redhead.

"Sakura if you and I become a couple, then I ask you to marry me, no joke and this will go down in history as the first angel and devil to be married to each other."

"But that will never happen in millions of years and I am gonna teleport us there cause us walking is taking too long."

"Wait for Saki, it's just around the conn.." Sakura didn't finish talking as Saki open a dark portal and drag her into it.

And as soon they got through the dark portal, Saki and Sakura were in a small alleyway with Saki's lips very close to the redhead's.

"Heh sorry Sakura, guess I mess up the teleportation huh."

'Yeah, you did and can you back up cause you know it's very cramped in here."

"Oh right, I will move back now," Saki says as she moves away from Sakura and as she does, Saki watches Sakura disappear into the crowd to watch the parade.

"Damn I was so close to having angel lips on my mine but I did take a nice whiff of her hair and I gotta say I think like strawberry now."

Saki walked towards where the parade is and found Sakura standing where the other people are so Saki quickly made her way where Sakura is.

"Hey Sakura, did I miss anything?"

"No, but the parade is about to start so stick close to me cause it's about to real crazy."

And true to her words, the parade started to crazy and people were pushing left and right which almost cause Saki to be separate from Sakura until someone grabs her hand and pulled her through the crowd of people until Saki landed in the softest thing ever.

Which were Sakura's bosoms.

"I thought I told you to stay close to me."

"Sorry but it's was not my fault ok, there was a lot of people pushing me and I wasn't expecting it but you saved me, so thanks."

"Your welcome, now can you move your face away from my chest."

"Oh sorry, I guess move now but you do have the softened boobs I have ever felt and they are like real pillows but even softer than pillows."

"Can't you not talk about my boobs like they are pillows."

"Anyway, we should go to the cafe cause the parade's about to end."

Saki nodded and was about to leave until she heard a cough from behind her and turn to see Sakura extending her hand.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Well I know sooner or later, you are gonna take my hand so you might as well take my hand now."

"Well since you are offering your hand, I will take your hand."

Saki took hold of Sakura's hand and started to walk the cafe and Saki didn't use her portal to get there this time.

It didn't take long to get to the cafe and what Sakura and Saki saw at the cafe was some special event target towards a couple's that the sign says the cafe does not tolerate bully other couple's such as the same-sex dating each other.

The two went inside and took their seats to looked at the menu and after deciding on what to get, the two were ready to order and the waitress came by and took their order and told them it won't take long.

"So Saki, I want to know why you are here."

"Wait I thought you said you wanted to know me."

"I do Saki, but I want to know why you are here and why you haven't caused trouble for me such as taken control of the humans and use them to do your bidding or kill them for fun."

Saki let a huge sigh before looking at Sakura with a serious look on her face.

"Look Sakura, I'm not like the other devil's who goes around causing trouble for angels like taking control of the humans or killing them for fun like you said, all I want is peace between our races and that is all I want."

And that is why I came to earth so I can become your friend."

"Saki that is the sweetest thing you ever said but you and I both know there can never peace between our race as devil's and angels have been fighting for a long time."

"I know but I got to try Sakura, so what do you want to know about me?"

"Well, what is your favorite food? cause I am sure you liked something that you want to eat then the food I make."

"Well, I am fine whatever you make Sakura but do you can add some chicken cause I am caving for it."

"Sure I can do that."

"So do you have any interests that you like to do?"

"Well I like to play video games and sometimes I like to watch movies, mostly zombies ones though."

"I see and do you have any weird habit's that you are not aware of."

"Beside me sleeping walking and sleep talking that's about it."

Sakura was about to ask Saki another question until the waitress came with their food and told the two that they can have a photo taken together as a couple to show their love.

Sakura can't be bothered to explain to the waitress as she won't believe the redhead.

So after eating the food and having their photo taken together, the two left the cafe to go home.

"Whoo, what a day, I had a really good time and can't wait to go out with you again."

"Me too Saki but maybe something less crazy."

Saki nodded in response and started to laugh with Sakura joining in as well before both deciding to head on home before it's getting late.

On the way home, Saki was still looking at the photo at the cafe as she knows this is the first step to end the war between her race and Sakura race as Saki believe angel's and the devil can be friends.

When they got home, Sakura told the redhead to go inside as she has to make a call to her friends which is a lie has she to make a report to her boss.

As Sakura watches Saki go inside, Sakura took out her angel device and was to make a call until she felt a cloth went over her mouth.

Sakura knows the smell on the cloth which is a danger to angels as it can make her sick or worse kill her but luckily it's only a small amount to knock her out.

She did fighting back against her captors but her body was started to shut down as the liquid is taken its effect on her and she fell unconscious shortly which the two took her through the dark portal.

"Hey, Sakura, what's taking you so lon.." Saki didn't finish talking as she just saw the portal close and all was left was Sakura's angel device and her pink polka dots ribbon's that was on the ground.

Saki walks towards where are the two items are and pick up the pink polka dots ribbon's and held it to her chest.

"Sakura I will find you and I will hurt my dad's servent's if they hurt you," Saki says before picking up Sakura's angel device and calling the redhead's friends.

"Hey, I need your help."


	4. Saving A Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update of this story as I have been busy very working and plus learning to draw as well but don't worry cause I have a working pattern now so expect regular updates and also I am planning on writing three different Au for ZLS and one-shot ZLS smut, so keep an eye out for them.

Ai was about to take a bath until she heard her angel device ringing and walk over there to see Sakura's name on the device.

"Wonder what Sakura is calling me for," Ai says as she picks it up and presses the button to answer.

"Hello Sakura, how are yo.." Ai didn't finish speaking as all she heard was someone saying to help and afterward some words that Ai couldn't quite make out.

"Who is this?" 

"It's me Saki and really I need your help to save he.." Saki was interrupted as she heard Ai begin talking in more a harshly tone.

"WHAT DID YOU TO SAKURA YOU DEVIL AND IF YOU HURT HER, I SWEAR TO THE HOLY MAIDEN, I WILL USE MY POWERS TO BRING YOU DOWN NO MATTER WHAT."

"Whoa calm down missy, I am not your enemy ok so listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you, the devil's daughter who may be planning a trap for me and Junko to be used as some torture toy for you."

"If you don't want to listen to me that is fine but if you don't help me save your kidnapped friend, Sakura will be used as torture toy or worse be killed."

"Wait did you say Sakura has been taken?" Ai asked after calming down.

"Yes and if we don't hurry to save her, who knows what they will do to her, so are you gonna help me or not."

"What is your plan of action to save Sakura," Ai asked

"Well, first of all, I need to meet up with you and the other angel named Junko to disscus the plan."

"Wait how did you know my friend's name?" Ai asked.

"Well we are in the same class and she said her name when we did the rollcall thing."

"Right how could I forget that, anyway here is our address and I let Junko know you are coming over, but don't forget I"m only helping to save Sakura and that it as you are still our enemy."

"Yeah yeah, will be there in a minute."

"In a minute, What do you mean?" Ai asked.

But Ai didn't get an answer but instead saw a dark portal open up right in front in her and out came Saki who has serious look on her face which causes Ai to back up as the devil girl might do something bad to her.

"Hey there, are you ready to discuss how we are gonna save Sakura," Saki asked.

"Um sure, but first do you know what kind of devil's we are dealing with? The weak kind or the powerfu.." 

Ai didn't get to finish speaking as she felt a strong powerful blast went past her and the devil which Saki turned around to find a massive staff in the wall.

"Hey, what the hell was that for and are you trying to kill me?" Saki asked in a sightly annoy tone.

"Well you are the devil and it's my job to get rid of you, so yes I am trying to kill you," Junko replied with an annoyed look of her own.

"You know what, it's was a mistake to come here, so I'm gonna go save Sakura on my own, see ya."

"Wait Saki dont' go, we can talk about this and Junko don't anything else cause she is our best chance to save Sakura."

"Fine Ai, I will listen to hear what she has to say and then you and I can save Sakura on our own."

"Hey, I can help too," Saki complains very loudly.

"We don't help from a demon, so tell us what we need to know and get lost." 

"You wanna go down then bring it on you mushroom head."

Saki summon a portal that she put her hand through it for her to pull two long dark swords that has an intense aura coming from them.

"Good let's what you are made off, you demon."

Junko uses her power to pull her weapon from the wall and was about to fight with the devil but didn't get to chance to as Saki was already in front of her with the swords aim at her neck.

"You wouldn't kill me after I am Sakura's friend."

"Try me you, dumb angel."

Junko into Saki eyes and all she saw in the devil eyes is killing intent.

"You are not joking are you?" 

Saki didn't answer Junko but slowly edge the sword into Junko neck bit by bit and would continue to do so if Ai didn't stop her.

"How we just take a breather for a bit then we can talk about saving Sakura ok?"

"Fine whatever then."

Saki sat down on the couch with Junko sitting beside her.

"So Saki do you know where the demons are hiding?" Ai asked.

"All I know is that all demon's like dark places to conduct their experiment and I think know a few spots where they might be hiding."

"Good let's go then."

Ai summon a light portal and monitor Saki and Junko to follow her into the portal which Junko went in shortly afterward.

"Hold Sakura, I'm coming to get ya," Saki says before going in.

Meanwhile, in an old dark building with hardly any lighting at all, Sakura noticed that she was tied up in the air.

"I have to get out of here and get back to my house where she is waiting for me."

"Well, unfortunately, we can't let you escape as we have plans for you, isn't that right guys?"

On cue, two more devil's came out with lustful eyes.

"Hey, boss, where we can have fun with her cause I can't hold back anymore."

"Even though she is our enemy, I gotta say she is a very hot angel and can't wait to drive into her bosom."

"You will get your turn you horndogs but I get to go first since I'm the leader, now I always wanted to taste the lips of an angel."

"Who the heck wants to kiss you ugly devil."

"You know that wasn't very nice, I was gonna let you live as our sex toy but now I'm gonna slowly kill you instead."

"But boss we didn't get our turn yet." 

"Yeah I want to fondle her, so let me play with her."

"Shut up you dumbass, I'm the leader and I say I want to torture by slowly killing her, so get that thing now."

"Fine whatever then." 

Sakura watches as one of the devil's leader minion leaves the room and a few minutes later, he came back with a few items which Sakura noticed and she begins glaring at the leader.

"Ooh, what a scary look you have there which be perfect if you were a demon a instead of an angel but that's too bad."

"And my name is Yami so you better remember it but it won't matter cause you won't be around to remembered it."

"And you wanna know something about our king and his daughter?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Once I get rid of you, I'm planning to overthrow the devil king and gonna married his daughter and she won't have any say in the matter, so now let's begin the torture."

Yami took one of the bottles and started to walk towards Sakura who still glaring at the demon who just open the bottle and was now in front of her.

"So I heard this stuff is very dangerous for angels which can kill you, so let's put it to the test shall we?"

Yami dips his finger into the bottle and then begins semering the dark liquid on Sakura's face which causes her to scream out loudly.

"Ooh don't like that huh, here have some more."

Yami then begins putting more and more Sakura's body.

"GAH." Sakura started to breathe heavily and she sure wasn't how long she can keep her eyes open."

"These scars look good on you, well it's time for you to go light's out."

Yami summon his weapon and was about to strike Sakura until he felt two powerful blasts went past him, which he turns to find his two minion's head's clean off their body."

"What the hell's is going here?" Yami asked in confusion.

"I can ask you the same the thing Yami, why are you doing this?"

"Saki how did you find me here?"

"I know you too well Yami, now let go of her right now or else."

"But Saki she is our enemy so let me finish her right no..."

Yami didn't finish talking as he pushed against the well by a powerful which made him drop to the floor.

Saki walked over where Sakura is and use her power to cut and managed to catch her.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright," Saki asked as she noticed the scars on her face and body.

"I'm fine Saki, but there's something you need to know."

Sakura started to whisper into Saki ears and as soon she did, Saki eyes went dark and an intense aura was emanating from her.

"Saki?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Ai, Junko take her outside and I will join you soon."

Sakura started to protest but Saki uses her power to put Sakura to sleep which Ai and Junko took their sleeping friend outside but not before looking at Saki was walking towards the devil leader on the floor.

"You traitor, you are siding with the angels."

"I"m not the traitor, you are by planning to kill my dad to take his place and you were gonna married me, huh well here's a newsflash for ya, I already got someone who I am interested in."

 

"And to make sure you won't cause trouble anymore, I got something in mind for you.'

While outside Junko, Ai and a sleeping Sakura were waiting on the bench for Saki to come out and a short while later Saki came out.

"What did you do in there?" Ai asked.

You don't need to know about that, so let me take her home now and don't fight me as it's been a long day." 

Saki summons a portal and walks where Sakura is and pick her up in a bridal carry and walk through the portal.

"Do you think it's aright to let her take Sakura home," Junko asked with concern.

"It should be fine Junko and we should go home as well as it's late." Ai replied.

Saki and a sleeping Sakura were now at home in the redhead's room which Saki put the angel into the bed and was about to leave until she heard Sakura calling her name.

"Sakura? Is anything alright?" Saki asked as she made her way over there.

But Saki didn't get an answer but felt two arms pulling her down onto the bed.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Saki asked with confusion.

"Just stay with me for the night ok?"

"But are you sure you want me to stay?" Saki asked.

Saki didn't get an answer as Sakura was already fast asleep.

"Wow, she does fall asleep really fast."

Saki waited for a few minutes to make sure Sakura is really sleeping and after waiting for a bit, Saki leaned forward and planted her lips on Sakura's forehead.

Which a blush was now forming on her cheeks.

"One day when you and I become lovers, I will give you a properly kiss but for now I can settle for being friends until you realize your feelings for me."

"Goodnight Sakura," Saki says before falling sleep and warping her arms around the angel girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Meeting Kotaro


	5. Meeting Kotaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Unexpected Visitor

Saki woke up to the sound of Sakura soundly snoring in her arms which she can't help but let an out a small chuckle at the very angel just snoring but soon stop as Saki noticed the scar across Sakura face which she put her hand on Sakura cheek and begin rubbing her cheek slowly so she doesn't wake her up.

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry this has happened to you and maybe if I didn't come here to be friends with you, Yami and his dumb minions would have never you hurt in the first place."

"But I-I still want to stay here and hopefully one day we can be more then friends."

Saki started to cry as she can't contain her tears but stop as she felt a soft hand on her cheek.

"Sakura?" Saki asked in shock.

"Saki, are you alright and why are you crying?"

"It's just I thought I lost you and I was worry that I could never see you again."

Sakura was shocked as she could never believe that Saki the devil daughter is crying right in front of her.

And for some reason seeing Saki crying is hurting her chest.

Sakura then wipes the tears that were coming off Saki's face before placing her hand on Saki's head and begins rubbing her hair to comfort the crying devil.

"Hey Saki don't cry ok, I'm fine."

"But what about the scars on your body, are they gonna be stuck there for forever?" Saki asked in concern.

"No this can be easier to fix as angel medical can be used to heal all types of injuries no matter how bad they are."

"So where is this medical anyway," Saki asked.

"Normally I would have the medical on me but."

"But what?" 

"I don't have it with me cause I never thought I would be hurt this bad."

"So then how you are gonna recover then?"

"Well I just go back to heaven and pick up the medical from my boss and I will be good as new."

Sakura got out of the bed and was about to summon a portal but didn't get the chance to as she can barely even stand and was about to collapse on the floor but Sakura didn't even touch the floor as Saki just managed to catch her.

"Hey Sakura, you are in no condition to move, so you are going back in bed."

"But Saki, I need to go there to get the medical so I can get rid of these scars."

"No buts Sakura, you are going to bed so you can rest for a bit and that's final."

Saki use her power to lift Sakura up in the air and guided her into the bed and then put the blanket on her.

"Then who's get it for me then?"

"I will get it for you Sakura."

"What did you say Saki."

"I said I will get it for you Sakura, and it's not that hard to understand."

"You can't go Saki."

"And why the heck I can't go there?"

"Because if you go to heaven, you will be killed on the spot Saki."

"Aww Sakura, are you worried about me? That is sweet is and all but don't you worry cause I've got a plan to sneak in.

"And what is your so-called plan to get into heaven?" Sakura asked.

"Just gonna use my power to transform myself into an angel."

Sakura watched Saki transform and saw her devil wings disappear and were change into white angel wings and her horns were gone as well and a halo appears on her head

"That's your plan to get into heaven," Sakura says in shock.

"Yep and I think it's the best plan ever."

"Why are you going through such risk for me just to get mere medical."

"Why you asked, it's because you are someone who is very important to me and the thought of you not around makes me sad."

"That's why I am doing this for you Sakura."

"Saki I-I will let you go to heaven but don't do anything to risk yourself to get into trouble.

"Ok Sakura, and thanks for trusting me."

"Before you go Saki, hand me your device so I can put my number in there so I can contact you."

Saki nodded and handed her device to Sakura who then put her number in the device and give it back to Saki.

Then Sakura summons a portal for Saki to use.

"Be careful when you get there and call me as soon you arrival."

Saki nodded and walk through the portal and as soon as she did, Saki felt a strong light sensational running through her body.

"This bloody hurts but I'm almost there and looks like I can see the end."

Saki bolted through to the end of the bright light inside the portal and as soon she came out on the other side, Saki landed on a soft fluffy cloud.

"Oh wow, this is soft and fluffy that it reminds me of Sakura's hair."

"Um, miss are you alright?"

Saki looked up to see an angel girl with white hair looking down at her.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you and is this heaven?"

"Of course silly, this is heaven and by the way are you gonna close the portal behind you."

"Oh right I will get to that but first thing can you tell me where is Kotaro office is."

"Um sure but don't all angels know where his office is."

"Yeah but I forget where his office is as I have been busy with angel work and other things."

"That is understandable, anyway head through the big gates and then take the stairs where you see big white doors and just walk through and then request an audience to see him by his secretary."

And you are done, anyway I got to go now."

Saki watched the angel walk away before taking out her device to call Sakura to close the portal.

"Hey Sakura, you can close the portal and how are you back there, is everything fine?"

"I'm fine and did you get find out?"

"No, I didn't get find out but don't you worry ok cause I will get medical as soon I can."

"Ok, Saki, be safe."

Saki heard Sakura hang up and turn around to see the portal closing behind her.

"Aright let's get that medical for Sakura.

Saki headed to where the angel said to go and it wasn't long before she got there and as soon she steps inside, Saki noticed there wasn't any angels around.

Except for the secretary and a few guards are the ones there.

"I thought there be more angel's around here but hey it's would make my job a lot easier now."

Saki walked up to the secretary to request to see Kotaro but was declined as she was told that he was busy.

"Busy with what? Having a spa day."

"And besides there are barely any angels here, so I don't see how he can be busy."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in regardless."

Saki was starting to get annoyed with the secretary.

"Looks I have no choice but to put everyone to sleep."

Saki snaps her finger and one by one, the secretary and the guard's were falling sleep.

Then Saki walked past the sleeping guards and saw a big door that has Kotaro's name cover in flashy gold letters.

"This is guy unbelievable and having his name on the door is sure stupid, but I don't have time to spend around complaining about a dumb door, anyway time to go in."

Saki walks through the door to see the so-called Kotaro and upon walking in, she saw him getting a face treatment with him wearing sunglasses.

"What the heck is this?" Saki says while trying to contain from laughing.

"How did you get in here? My secretary should tell you that no is allowed to see me and what the heck happened to my guards."

"Oh, your secretary and guards are just having a nap."

"No angel can put angels to sleep as they don't have that power unless you are the devil."

"Yep I am a devil but not just any devil, I am the devil king's daughter.

Saki snaps her fingers and the halo and the angel wings on her back were replace with her devil wings and her devil horn's return on her head.

"So you are the devil king's daughter I have heard about, guess Sakura was right."

"So Sakura did snitch on me, well no matter cause I need that medical."

"And why do you need it you devil."

"Well I don't need it but Sakura needs it so give me the medical and I will leave you to your face treatment."

"Wait Sakura is hurt?" Kotaro asked.

"Yeah she is hurt but not hurt too bad, so give me the medical now."

"Fine I will give it to you but after that leave and don't tell anyone about this."

"Sure I won't tell anyone, so where's the medical?"

Kotaro then pointed to a small white box which Saki walked towards and open the small box to find the medical inside and Saki took it from the box.

"You got what you wanted right? Then get the heck out of my sight."

"Yeah yeah, and by the way, you look stupid wearing sunglasses while doing a face treatment. Saki says before heading out of the door and the last thing she heard was Kotaro yelling.

"I can't believe this guy is Sakura's boss but Sakura doesn't have time to wait.

Saki pulled out the device and begin calling Sakura to open a portal to take her home and Saki saw a portal appear in front of her which she walked through and as she came out on the other side, Saki saw Sakura sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine and did anyone find out what you are?"

"No they didn't find out, and let me tell you something funny Sakura."

Saki sits down next to Sakura and whispers in her ear and all Saki heard was Sakura laughing.

"You walked in on Kotaro doing a face treatment, now that I would love to see."

Anyway Sakura here's your medical's."

Sakura took the medical from Saki and opened the bag to find small pills which Sakura took one and plop in her mouth and the scars on her body begin to disappear.

"Wow, this medical's sure works wonder's as the scars on your body are disappear from your body real quick."

"Well angel medical is very powerful as we have a lot of special stuff to make it, anyway are you hungry cause tonight dinner is chicken with rice and eggs."

"Heck yeah, I am staving."

On cue, Saki's stomach begins rumbling which Sakura and her started to laugh.

The two were brought out of their laughing state by a loud knocking on the door.

"Who is knocking at this hour, Saki can you answer that while I make dinner for us."

Sure thing Sakura."

Sakura walk into the kitchen and was about to start cooking until she loud yell and rushes out of the kitchen to see what the yell is about.

"Saki is everything all righ..?" Sakura stops in her tracks as she saw another girl who looks like Saki and she has her arms around Saki shoulder.

Which Sakura's eyes started to twitch slightly.

"Saki who is this?" Sakura asked while she crushes the ladle in her hand.

"Oh hey Sakura, I would like you to meet Reiko Amabuki my friend since childhood."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be a lot longer and will rewrite the first one when I have more time.


End file.
